This invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices, such as mobile phones, having a performance characteristic, such as a transmission gain, which has a selectable optimal performance range or value.
It is common for electronic devices to have one or more performance characteristics which have a desired performance range or value. For example, it is often desirable to control the transmission gain of the speech or audio signal of mobile phones within a predetermined range to provide an acoustic level for the transmission path that is acceptable for the intended operating environment of the mobile phones. The performance range or value of the transmission gain can be particularly critical to the actual and perceived performance of the mobile phone in urban areas having relatively high levels of background noise.
In mobile phones employing a flip that includes a passive acoustic channel or a transducer, such as a microphone, the transmission gain is a function of both the transmitter circuitry in the main housing of the mobile phone and the sensitivity level of the transducer and associated circuitry in the flip or, in the case of an acoustic channel, the mechanical seal of the acoustic channel and the absence of obstructions in the channel. One approach to obtaining the desired performance range for the transmission gain in such mobile phones is to preset the gain circuitry of the phones to a level that assumes nominal values for the sensitivity levels of the electronic components, such as the microphone, in the transmission path or, in the case of an acoustic channel, the nominal value for the acoustic gain of the acoustic channel. However, this approach does not address variations in the sensitivity levels or acoustic gain from one component to the next component, which can result in a transmission gain of the speech signal that varies by up to 6 dB from one mobile phone to the next. Another approach is to set the transmission gain by performing audio transmission level trim after the flip has been mounted to the remainder of the mobile phone. However, this approach may increase the cost and complexity of assembling such phones.
In accordance with the present invention, an electronic device includes a frame, a first subassembly on the frame and including a component encoded with a measured value of a first performance characteristic of the first subassembly, a download circuit on the frame to download the measured value from the encoded component, and an electronic circuit on the frame to a) receive a signal from the download circuit representative of the measured value and b) control a second performance characteristic of the electronic device as a function of the signal.
In one form, the first performance characteristic is different from the second performance characteristic.
In one form, the electronic device further includes a transmitter on the frame. The first subassembly includes a transducer circuit operably associated with the transmitter. The measured value is the sensitivity level of the transducer circuit, and the second performance characteristic is a transmission gain through the transmitter and the transducer circuit.
In one form, the electronic device further includes a transmitter on the frame. The first subassembly includes an acoustic channel operably associated with the transmitter. The measured value is the acoustic gain of the acoustic channel, and the second performance characteristic is a transmission gain through the transmitter and the acoustic channel.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a mobile phone includes a frame; a transmitter on the frame; a flip assembly on the frame and including a transducer circuit operably associated with the transmitter, and a component encoded with a measured value of a sensitivity level of the transducer circuit; a download circuit on the frame to download the measured value from the encoded component; and an electronic circuit on the frame to a) receive a signal from the download circuit representative of the measured value and b) control a transmission gain through the transmitter and the transducer circuit as a function of the signal.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a mobile phone includes a frame; a transmitter on the frame; a flip assembly on the frame and including an acoustic channel operably associated with the transmitter, and a component encoded with a measured value of an acoustic gain of the acoustic channel; a download circuit on the frame to download the measured value from the encoded component; and an electronic circuit on the frame to a) receive a signal from the download circuit representative of the measured value and b) control a transmission gain through the transmitter and the transducer circuit as a function of the signal.
In one form, the electronic circuit controls the second performance characteristic of the electronic device within a desired performance range as a function of the signal.
In one form, the encoded component includes a magnetic strip, and the download circuit includes a magnetic strip reader.
In one form, the encoded component includes a bar code, and the download circuit includes a bar code scanner.
In one form, the encoded component includes a memory chip, and the download circuit includes circuitry to access the memory chip to download the encoded value from the memory chip.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a method is provided for setting a performance characteristic of an electronic device within a desired performance range. The method includes the steps of measuring a value of a first performance characteristic of a first subassembly of an electronic device, encoding a component with the value, assembling the first subassembly to the electronic device, downloading the value from the component, and controlling a second performance characteristic of the electronic device within a desired performance range as a function of the downloaded value.
In one form, the controlling step includes controlling the second performance characteristic of the electronic device within a desired performance range as a function of the downloaded value.
In one form of the invention, the encoding step includes encoding a component on the first subassembly with the value.
In one form of the invention the downloading step occurs after the assembling step.
In one form of the invention the downloading step precedes the assembling step.
In one form, the downloading step includes the step of powering on the electronic device.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a method is provided for setting a transmission gain of a mobile phone including a main housing, a transmitter on the housing, and a flip. The flip includes a transducer circuit. The method includes the steps of measuring a value of a sensitivity level of the transducer circuit in the flip, encoding the value in a component on the flip, assembling the flip onto the main housing, downloading the value from the component, and controlling a transmission gain of the mobile phone as a function of the downloaded value.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a method is provided for sending the transmission gain of the mobile phone in the main housing, transmitter on the housing, and a flip. The flip includes an acoustic channel. The method includes the steps of measuring a value of an acoustic gain of the acoustic channel and flip, encoding the value in a component on the flip, assembling the flip onto the main housing, downloading the value from the component, and controlling a transmission gain of the mobile phone as a function of the downloaded value.
In one form, the downloading step includes the step of powering on the mobile phone.